Wormy Situations
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Jade is feeling under the weather, and It's Vega to the rescue. R & R please! Hope you enjoy! :


Jade groaned to herself and reached for her phone mentally mumbling something about how useless her parents were while dialing the first number that came to mind. She hated needing people almost more than she hated her jerk ass of a father but, she was in NO state to be stubborn. Please pick up, Please pick up, she thought, hating the sense of disparity but knowing she had a reason to be. She didn't want to DIE in her bed before getting a chance to ruin Tori's dreams first. Speaking of that "Vega," she spoke in a annoyed voice on the other side of the line when answering.

"What do you want Jade?"

"I'm sick, come over," Jade stated simply, her voice itching when she spoke. She tried to clear her throat but it only made it worse.

"I'm not your nurse! I don't have to do what you say!" Tori squeaked, sounding offended. "Why don't you," She continued before Jade cut her off with a "Please" In a raspy sick tone.

"Tori, just come." There was a sigh, then the phone call ended. Jade felt her stomach turn, and though mad she figured it was what she got for how she treated Vega. If she were in the position Tori was in she would of laughed in her own face and let herself perish. All of a sudden a bad feeling rose up from the pit of her belly and she sprung to her feet, ran to the bathroom, she didn't even get to bend, the puke lunged out of her mouth and into the toilet. Luckily, her vomiting aim was getting good since she had been hurling since six that morning. She wiped her mouth, noted that the throw up was a greenish blue this time, instead of a pinkish-yellow like before. Flushing it down, she rinsed and repeated for awhile trying to get the smell out...not using her toothpaste since, she discovered that didn't mix well with the taste of her regurgitated oatmeal and sickness. Halfway through she got cold, and not just the, chilly cold, she felt as if she were wearing a bathing suit in a freezer, in a igloo, in the north pole. She almost felt frozen but she had enough strength to rush to her bedroom only to hear someone knocking at the door downstairs loudly. She cussed to herself, and grabbed the comforter wrapping it around her. She walked like this downstairs almost tripping, she caught herself and rested for a second to ease her dizziness before going to the door. "I don't want your cookies!" She yelled in the best way she could, shivering as the air from outside hit her.

"Fine your lost!" A girl around 8 stated, flipping Jade off as she left. Now that's girl scout spirit Jade thought, impressed instead of angered. The door was halfway closed before she saw a car pull up, Tori's car. She contemplated locking the door and running but she knew she needed assistance no matter how annoying Tori was. Tori seemed to be walking in slow motion taking her time to walk 9 inches which made Jade roll her eyes and mutter 'priss'.

"I'm here, you happy?" Tori said as a greeting when she FINALLY got there.

"Not at all" Jade automatically responded, the irritation in her voice becoming a little more tolerable, yet a little more painful.

"Whoa you sound worse than you did over the phone," Tori stated walking in.

"And you're dressed like a slut," Jade said in the most perky way she could manage.

"I WAS going on a date, but noooooo," Tori complained.

"Wait, you canceled for me? Well that's stupid," Jade said cynically, leaning against the wall. Her legs feeling weak she pulled the comforter closer around her.

"Yes I did, and now I'm being attacked by your attitude instead of enjoying Scottie Harold!"

"He's a lose-," Jade coughed about four times. "Loser anyways," She finished. "And besides, all he ever wants is sex and you're giving him a good reason to think he'll get some with that on."

Tori considered that for a second then said "So you think I look hot?"

"What?!" Jade automatically yelled then winced, eyes watering.

Tori went into the kitchen and began to search in the cabinets while saying, "You said that wearing what I'm wearing, he had a reason to think I was going to have sex with him. Normally when one thinks about sex, they think of a sexually attractive human being to have it with."

For some reason or another Jade blushed then remarked "What are you, Robbie?"

"I'm just saying," Tori shrugged. "Where IS your tea?" She added knowing the normal place to put it was where she had just looked.

"I don't like tea," Jade simply stated.

"But you need it," Tori said, "So where is it?"

"I Don't KNOW Vega, I don't keep tracker chips on things I don't like!"

Tori flinched a little then said "So, you keep them on things you do like?"

"I don't like anything," Jade deadpanned getting enough energy to lay across the couch.

"Well then," Tori replied finding the tea in a lidded duck. This was going to be a long day.

~ Twenty minutes later ~

"Just drink it!" Tori pouted. She couldn't believe she was practically begging Jade to swallow some tea on her Saturday...noon.

"Fine!" Jade gave up grabbing the cup violently, unlucky for her, the cup was full and some of it splashed onto her lap. "Shit!" She cried, the soreness of her throat nothing compared to the burn she felt on her leg. Tori stunned for a second only stared at where the hot liquid landed. "Do something!" Jade told her.

"Oh um!" Tori stuttered jumping into action, she got an icepack and before Jade could protest put it to the affected area.

"That hurts worse! Geez, can you do anything right?" Jade criticized, putting the ice pack to the side and blowing at the burn. It stung, but, it only looked mild.

"Well if you didn't wear ripped jeans in your own house, then we wouldn't have to worry about this!" Tori defended herself.

"I like ripped things" Jade shrugged.

"Ha! So you do like something!" Tori pointed her finger in victory.

"Get that finger ANY closer and you will regret it" Jade gritted her teeth. Even if she was sick, Tori didn't underestimate her strength and retracted her index finger.

"Just drink" She handed Jade the peppermint beverage that was considerably cooler now. Jade took the mug more cautiously and sipped her tea in silence after giving a death glare.

A few moments or so later the tea was finished and Jade hated to admit it but when she swallowed to test the herbs magic, it helped, a lot and wasn't cold anymore. Still though, she felt weak, flushed, and helpless, which was the absolute worst part of it anyways.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Tori suggested.

"Nope." Jade responded.

"Oh..um okay, you wanna play a card game, I have a deck in my purse."

"How about..NO," Jade rejected the idea.

"Well what DO you wanna do, just sit here?"

"Yes," Jade said dryly.

"Okay then." Tori crossed her hands and looked ahead already feeling awkward. Silence wasn't her forte. It was almost deafening in the room. She played with the hem of her floral skirt that laid on her upper thigh and then her hair. "Wanna play truth or dare," She blurted out not able to take it anymore.

"Dares are stupid, and with your mind, they can only get stupider," Jade spoke, filing her nails.

"Ouch," Tori touched her heart in a dramatically fake way. "Fine, truth or truth?" she suggested afterwards.

"And why should I let you know anything about me," Jade questioned.

"Because, we're both bored and-Jade?!" Before Tori could finish her sentence Jade was off the couch and into the bathroom. Tori cringed when she heard Jade emptying herself from the hallway. "Are you okay in there?" She called out, not getting much of a response. She cringed more as she walked in and she saw Jade leaning against the toilet seat looking completely red. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the doctor," Tori asked flushing the toilet in disgust and sitting down.

"I never said I didn't but guess what? My idiot parents didn't give me medical insurance so it doesn't matter!" Jade complained, breathing heavily.

After a few moments of quiet Tori said, "Soo...Truth or truth?"

"Fine," Jade agreed.

"Can you move or do you want to play here?"

"Let's go to my bedroom, if my Dad finds out I was in the main bathroom he'd KILL me," Jade spoke getting up in a wobbly manner.

"Need help?" Tori offered.

"Touch me, you die," Jade warned, but she had to stop after 5 steps and rest at the door frame. Tori touched her, and helped her up the stairs. She didn't die.

"Soo, when you and Beck dated, you had sex, right?" Tori shyly started the game while they sat on the dark sheeted bed that was Jade's.

"Is THAT Your question?" Jade laughed condescendingly.

"No well..When you had sex did you ever do it..in the rear end" Tori questioned looking down after she did.

"WHOA, personal there Vega" Jade's eyes widened a bit, shocked Tori would think like that.

"What, I've just been curious about it for a long time!" Tori ATTEMPTED to explain her inquiry.

"So my sex life is what you think about in your spare time?" Jade caught on, then she clicked her teeth together. "You dirty dirty girl," She teased with a smirk, not able to help the fact that she was a little turned on by it.

"I don't think about it-I just," Tori tried then stopped not knowing how to continue.

"Well to answer your question, Yes. Many times" Jade snickered.

"Whoa," Tori let out before she could think about it, her mouth watered but she covered it realizing what she said quickly. "I mean..cool, cool"

"Ok," Jade pretended to not hear Tori's first statement. "My turn. Do you like Victoria secret, since your name is Victoria"

"Cat question there," Tori giggled a little.

"Cat laugh there," Jade remarked.

"Touche. Well, look" Tori lifted up her shirt.

"What the hellm" Jade almost yelled before realizing the bra Tori was wearing was from the front cover of the newest Victoria Secret magazine. "Wow, impressive. That just came out, how did you get it? Are you a platinum subscriber?"

"Yup!" Tori nodded proudly, flattening her tank back. "Wait...if you knew that, you must like Victoria's secret too..."

"Yes detective obvious, I do, is that a crime?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Well I just never pegged you to..well.." Tori's cheeks turned red.

"I'm not a guy you know, I wear panties just like you, jeez," Jade scoffed, then reached under her bed, pulling out a stack of Victoria secret magazines. "I'm just a normal subscriber since I'm not dumb enough to spend an extra twenty bucks just to get my bras early."

"You said that it was impressive!" Tori pointed out.

"Yeah, for you." Tori crossed her arms and frowned. "Don't be such a baby, wanna look through this one?"

"Yeah sure, that's from two months ago, I don't remember it, I was too busy to read it"

"Yeah, yeah nobody asked for your life story, just get over here," Jade motioned Tori to come closer. Tori scooted nearer and peered at the page.

"I want that!" She immediately spotted something.

Jade looked Tori up and down then said, "Do you really think you could pull of leopard and gold at the same time?" Thinking about it for a second, Tori shook her head with a laugh and pointed to a more simpler option. "Better," Jade confirmed. It was red lace in a bondage type of bra style, and the panties that matched curved and looked the same.

"I'm so ordering it later" Tori squeaked. "You should get it in black" She told jade.

"I don't know. It might just look good on the page and not on people." Jade hesitated.

Ugh, I hate when that happens," Tori groaned. "I'll send you a pic when I get it then." Jade's mouth near dropped her mind going to a place it shouldn't have. "I mean, like, a picture of the outfit," Tori clarified her face red like a tomato. "I mean, unless you wanted me to wear it then..because I have no problem with it, we are friends..I mean, nothing wrong with that.."

'We're not friends!' was on the tip of Jade's tongue but if being friends with Tori gave these kinds of advantages then..Her mind clicked on. Beck and her had been over for 6 months, and that means 6 months since she has been properly laid... "I'd like a picture with you in it," Jade smiled. "And make sure you get good angles."

"Oh..Ok", Tori stated. "Um..should we finish Truth or Truth? Do you feel okay?"

"I'm fine, I still feel a little itch, but my stomach isn't queasy, and my strength is slowly coming back up..it's really cold in here though."

Tori touched Jade's skin and frowned "You feel like ice." She observed. "Lay under the sheets."

"I left my comforters downstairs, go get them," Jade ordered, needing time to think how she'd score. Getting screwed was said to be the best medicine.

"Fine bossy," Tori got up and obliged.

Jade allowed herself to stare at her rear end, and even though it repulsed her in a way to think this way, Tori was really hot, unlike her current temperature. Before she knew it Tori was back, covering her with the comforter and turning the heat up, she even plopped Jade's pillow before letting her lay.

"Thanks," Jade muttered, and that was a lot for Tori who smiled in happiness at it.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Nah, let's finish our game. Lay with me," Jade told her. Tori swallowed hard. Jade had never really asked her to get close, it was new, and for some reason her feet couldn't move towards the bed quicker.

"OK, so it's my turn right," She asked getting a little lost in Jade's piercing eyes..

"No, it's Mr. Deatheyes turn," Jade sarcastically said, grabbing her stuffed rabbit off the end table. It was black with Red eyes and it looked a little sadistic.

"You have a stuffed animal, awww," Tori gushed, touching the bunny's fur. "It's kinda scary though.."

"Yeah, I got it on my fourth birthday from my dad when he wasn't a jerkoff"

"Oh, when did the jerkoffness begin then," Tori questioned, always interested in knowing about the people who 'raised' Jade.

"Is that you're question?" Jade played with Mr. Deatheyes whiskers and then glanced back up at Tori.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright. Well, he use to be really nice to me, and then my mom left him for some rich business guy in France when I was 6. Family pictures were cracked, he hit me once, apologized profoundly, then he quit his job. He went to a college 9 miles away leaving me at home every day for 9 to 10 hours, 7 days a week for 6 years. Our relationship faltered. I was 12 and had literally no support and what with all the hormones I was screwed. He tried to talk to me but it was pointless. We didn't click anymore. He started working at a big law firm and that's stressful I guess and now all he does when he comes home is yell at me because he can't bitch on anyone else," Jade sighed when she finished because it really was a mouthful and strangely enough she didn't feel weird letting it all out to Tori.

"Wow." Tori couldn't imagine what would happen to her if that scenario had played out in her life. "I'm so-"

"No. Don't even. Don't pity me. I hate that," Jade cut her off.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to say, I'm so amazed that you handled all that happening to you so well, it's pretty fantastic," Tori concluded her sentence.

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of a bitch," Jade said simply.

"Not to me," Tori began. "What? I think I'm the worst with you." "No..I mean, I still don't think you're a bitch . . . .you just have your ways." Tori smiled. "You can be nice."

"Eww, never say that," Jade automatically detested.

"Ok, ok," Tori grinned wider, her eyes glimmering a bit.

"So, Tori, I have a question for you now"

"I'm listening!...Wait you called me Tori!"

"Yes, I did, now shush child."

"I'm not a child," Tori pouted.

"Yeah whatever, well my question is, if I kissed you right now-what would you do?"

Tori's breath got caught in her throat for a second before she spat out a "What?!"

"You heard me," Jade said, leaning in a little, placing her hand on Tori's side.

"Well I'd, um..well you know," Tori stuttered over her words heart rate increasing.

"Well if you're not going to answer, I guess I'll have to force one out of you," Jade stated impatiently.

"F-force?" Tori repeated. "Wh-" Jade's lips were crashed against hers before she could finish. "Mmmnth Jade!" She cried into the kiss in shock.

Jade only crawled on top of her, not breaking the kiss at all. She rubbed up and down Tori's waistline as she straddled her. Tori finally responded wrapping her arms around Jade's body, she kissed back to the best of her ability while getting a free feel on Jade's butt. This caused Jade to growl into the kiss and rock her hips a little, groaning at the pleasure. Those sounds made Tori moan, wanting more. She began to rock her hips too, not even realizing Jade released the kiss minutes ago, her eyes closed. Jade watched and continued to move against her, eyes full of lust and..passion.. "You like this Tori," She asked softly, gaze glued to the expression of ecstasy that played across the girl below her's face.

"Mmm..yes..." Tori replied, completly lost in a trance. Jade bit her lip and increased her pace making Tori gasp and whimper. "Go..faster," She got out. "Faa..ster."

"God Tori . . .," Jade murmured, needing more than anything to go further, but the terrible feeling in her gut told her no, and her gut was really getting on her nerves.

"Jaaade.." Tori sighed out. "Jaade, yes.."

"Toori..fuuck..mmm.." Jade got off, knowing she couldn't stop. Not now when it felt so good and Tori looked so..delicious. So vulnerable..so beautiful.

"Mmmm, mmm, mmm!" Tori's cries got louder, and Jade knew what that meant. She was grinding against Tori quickly, holding onto the headboard to keep balance. She slowed down a bit and began to bang her pussy against Tori's own through the clothing. She kept pounding and going harder and quicker making Tori yelp and scream out of her lungs. Yes..she needed the release as much as Jade had. Jade listened to Tori's screams of "OHHHH AHHHH, YES YES YES! JADE YES! OH GOD! OH GODDD!" and suddenly she felt heat envelope her as her body began to reach a climax and Tori bucked into her once before her body convulsed causing Jade to scream out "FUCK!" and orgasm a bit riding it out feeling cum ooze out of her and dampen her pants. Tori had cum too, Jade realized and that made her smirk. A few seconds later she collapsed onto the bed but all she wanted to do was be close to Tori again and it was weird and stupid but it was like a magnetic pull and Jade couldn't fight it even if she wanted to. Nuzzling into Tori's neck she watched the girl pant in and out heavily, rubbing her thumb against the brunette's neck that she pecked afterwards, trailing the pecks down her collarbone.

"Jade," Tori finally spoke turning her head. "Did we just...dry...hu- ohmigod!" she began to freak. Even though Jade was sort of planning it she was still a little surprised because well...Tori was Tori, a pest.

"Calm down, geesh," Jade sighed, reaching over to touch Tori's face and calm her. Tori bounced away from her touch almost knocking over the lamp on her side. Jade almost lost it seeing the wetness trailing down Tori's thigh, she controlled herself though and got up with a sigh. "Vega, Tori," She began coming over, wrapping her arms around the girl before girl could flee. "What's wrong with you, you know, other than the obvious things" she finished.

"We...I can't believe we dry humped and I liked it, and...it...I.."

"Wow Tori you need to chill, you look like you're gonna have a heart attack", Jade snickered, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. It was weird, how natural it came. "You act as if we committed a crime. We both liked it, big whoop."

"Big whoop?!" Tori yelled.

"Yuuup" Jade nodded slightly.

"Well..okay," Tori blushed realizing how spazzy she probably seemed. "So what we did, it didn't mean anything?"

"Nope," Jade lied through her teeth.

"Oh, okay." Tori sat down now. She kinda looked...sad?

"You okay Tori," Jade questioned. "Yeah..." she got back as a reply. She shot a glare and spat out, "Don't bullshit me! Tell me if you're okay."

"Fine! I'm not... I just..kind of..somewhere DEEP DEEP DEEP inside of me wanted it to mean something because well...you're kinda pretty," Tori admitted.

"Pretty?" Jade laughed. "What is this fifth grade?"

"I gave you a compliment the least you could do is give me one back!"' Tori whined self consciously.

"Fine, you are sexually attractive as I CLAIMED...if not I wouldn't have been bent on fucking you"

"Oh...," Tori stated. "So it was because I was pretty that you...," She concluded.

"Well it definitely wasn't your cheery go lucky personality!" Jade smiled.

"Maybe I should go.." Tori started getting up.

"Maybe you shouldn't," Jade immediately said pulling her back down.

"Uh..."

"Why do you want to go all of a sudden?"

"Well you obviously feel better, I'm not longer needed here."

"You are," Jade mumbled.

"What," Tori questioned.

"I said YOU ARE needed. So just stay ok," Jade demanded feeling a little irritated but not wanting Tori to go at all. The desperate needy feeling was back and it was stronger than before when she was in pain and sick beyond compare.

"Well..alright, you hungry?"

"Considering I haven't eaten since this morning, yes"

"I'll make something. Be right back." Tori excused herself. Jade watched her go and as she did she thought to herself "What the hell did I just do and Why am I feeling butterflies like a bitch." She cursed herself when she realized she was asking stupid questions and she sounded like one of those confused teens in some LOGO movie with her inner dialogue. She decided to skip that part as she let herself in on the answers. She was in love with Tori Vega. And so that was that and Tori would be hers by the end of the night. The whole denial stage was to complicated and the fuck if she spent 300 dollars to degayify herself in some camp with girls who can't keep their pants on for more than five seconds. It was not and never was Jade's plan on spending a summer.

"Jaaaade? Jaaaaaaaaaaaaade...," Tori called out, she had been holding out a plate to Jade for almost 2 minutes..

"Huh, what?!" Jade screamed immediately, a little startled. "Oh" She took the plate then laughed a bit. "Big gourmet meal here, eh?" She teased.

"Hey, PB and J is very classy," Tori pouted.

"Yeah, for a kindergartener," Jade coincided cynically.

"Meanie." Tori crossed her arms. Jade rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss Tori's lips.

"Don't be a pre-turd, I'm joking with you cutie."

"Cu-tie?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You are cute, and so, I called you a cutie. It's not rocket science."

"Well thanks!" Tori perked. Jade gave her a PET NAME. That was..interesting. Jade began to eat her peanut butter and jelly sandwich silently and when she finished it she put it to the side and moved closer to Tori. "Um.." Tori stuttered.

"Tori, just curious here, but, you're straight,,,right?" Jade asked straightforwardly.

"Well, I mean, I think, I..wait, why are you asking," Tori shrieked.

"Because," Jade shrugged trailing a finger up Tori's arm. "I think we should hook up and date."

Tori's mouth animatedly dropped to the floor. "Uhhh..I...WOW!"

"So that's a no?" Jade expected the worse.

"It's a..I have no clue. I mean. You hate me and I love you. That's how it's always been..and.."

"Wait..did you just say love?" Jade inquired eyes widening.

"Whaaaaaat? No..psshh," Tori tried to play it off.

"You love me," Jade said as a statement, her mind going on overload.

"Well.. I do," Tori confessed. "So are you gonna punch me now?"

"Why would I do that?" Jade scoffed. "I told you I wanted to date you and that you were sexually attractive, so" Jade leaned in.

"Wait!" Tori yelled. "I need something to remember this by. Can you ask me out really sweet like so I can record it?"

"What the hell Vega," Jade near screamed.

"Please?" Tori begged.

"You're fucking pathetic," Jade replied.

"Pwease," Tori ignored the insult and pleaded some more.

"Fine, fine." Jade gave in. AS ALWAYS.

Tori smiled in triumph and pulled out her phone. "It has to be from the heart," She added and before Jade could protest she pressed the red button on the screen.

"Ok..Vega.." Jade began not really sure WHAT to say. She looked into Tori's eyes and continued, "I may be sort of a 'meanie' to you but it's only because..I love you so much and tough love never hurts, yeah? I never mean anything I say really, unless you REALLY do have a hideous outfit on which is more times then not but-wait where was I?"

"JADE!" Tori screeched.

"Oh yeah, well, I mean you're amazing there is no denying that one and if someone tries to say something different I'll smash their faces in because they're dead wrong. And you are beautiful, I mean that one is pretty obvious. And well, even though I only realized it a few uhhh," Jade looked back at the clock, "Four minutes ago..I love you, and I want you to myself as crazy as it sounds"

Tori was beaming from cheek to cheek as she pressed stop. "Oh yeah it sounds crazy alright but you've known me for two years some people fall in love in 5 seconds."

"You really believe that crap?" Jade shook her head.

"Yeah because that crap happened to me, when I saw you, and up until last year I didn't want to tell it to myself, but..I let it shine on me and here we are."

"Never quote your own songs, it's not cool," Jade stated.

"Hey!" Tori frowned.

"Just giving you a tip." Jade shrugged. "And Tori..babe that's really sweet. Here's another tip get you're butt over here and kiss me."

"I shall take that tip," Tori giggled pouncing on Jade. They certainly did hook up that night.

Jade woke up to the sun shining down on her face, and she muttered a cussing word while flopping over to her side. Yawning a bit and eyes a little watery, she noticed someone's bra flung across her lamp and that's when last night came back to her in a flash. "Tori," She called out lowly, feeling in the bed as if said girl had turned mini and was hard to see. This better not be one of those romantic comedy movies where the couple sleeps together and the next day the girl is gone Jade thought inwardly because, well, she was Jade West, she didn't go for that shit. Tori would be RUINED if she tried that move. "JA-" was the only thing she got back before she heard puking and groaning. Getting up she found some clothes to throw on, took a look out her bedroom window and noticed her dad's car still gone. Probably passed out outside of a bar she figured grabbing her phone and going into the bathroom. "Babe?" She kneeled next to Tori. "Tell me exactly how you feel."

Tori breathed in heavily, took one more vomiting session then said, "Cold, really cold, and itchy and delusional and weak and-"

"Shit" Jade frowned.

"What," Tori inquired.

Jade shook her head and quickly updated her Slap page before picking Tori up and embracing her. "I think it's my turn to play nurse," She snickered extremely happy about it in reality. Tori seemed to approve of that.

SLAP STATUS UPDATE  
Jade West, 10:22 A.M. : I think I just gave my new girlfriend jungle worms. Starting to think that Mexican shake my step-mom brought back from Mexico wasn't all bad.  
Mood : Overjoyed.

Cat west in Reply to Jade West : Jungle worms? That seems yummy, I want some!  
Robbie Shapiro : Cat.. It's not a candy and you don't want it.  
Andre West in Reply to Jade West : Overjoyed? That's just sick.

Beck Oliver in Reply to Jade West : GIRLFRIEND?!

**End.**

A/N : My friend on here made me post this, but i guess i'm SORT of happy i did. I know, it's bad, and cliche.. But please just review for me so i don't feel like a complete failure? Pretty please? :D


End file.
